1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stent for prostatic urethra expansion, and more particularly to a stent for prostatic urethra expansion which does not generate bladder stones, is removable without causing injury on a urethra, and does not generate atrophy of a prostatic urethra even after removal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, prostatism was generally defined as an enlarged prostate which gets fat, blocks a discharge passage of urine under a bladder, and thus causes urethral obstruction to reduce a urine flow.
However, histologically, prostatism is defined as proliferation of stromal cells or epithelial cells of the prostate.
That is, the pathology of prostatism is very complicated now, and thus prostatism is difficult to describe with the above definition or concept. At present, prostatism is defined as lower urinary tract symptoms including bladder storage symptoms, such as pollakiuria representing a state that a male who is 50 years old or more abnormally frequently discharges urine more than 8 times or more a day, nycturia, and urgency representing a state of being incapable of holding urine while having strong and sudden desire to urinate, and bladder dysfunctions, such as delay (a state of discharging urine after a designated time), interruption (a state of interrupting a urine flow), and pushing during urination.
Such prostatism is treated with aerotherapeutics and pharmacotherapy. However, pharmacotherapy requires a considerably long time, and pain due to prostatism continues to occur during treatment using pharmacotherapy.
Accordingly, a treatment for prostatism which eliminates the sensation that urine remains even after urination and facilitates smooth urination has been desperately required.